pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
Go Go! Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 Interview ~Amanogawa Ichigo~
Gatou Ari—Symphonata Production's own AI staff will be the one to introduce the sessions and ask the given questions, including some of her own. ---- Ari: The 1st week of the Dreamy Prince and Princess 2018 is currently being held. It showcased us questions that our participating idols have to answer and we are also permitted to add some questions on our own. Without further ado, let's get started with the second session, which will be featuring our adventure-seeking teacher idol, Amanogawa Ichigo. ---- Ichigo's Interview START!!! ---- Where are you from? Ichigo: I came from the United States of America, but that was where I grew up. I moved here to Japan to support my sister, satsu~ It was rumored that you were very shy when you were young. How were you able to overcome it? Ichigo: Oh that, ssu? Well, I have to admit, it's not that easy to change that side of me but thankfully, I wasn't alone-tsu. I made a friend there who helped me overcome my shyness by trying something extremely fun. I remember it is by riding a roller coaster and back then, it was my first time, satsu~ That's great! What's your dream? Ichigo: Actually, my dream was already accomplished and that is to become an English teacher-tsu. Now, I want to become a teacher-like figure to everyone here in PriPara, satsu~ Oh I see. How difficult is it to become a teacher and an idol at the same time? Ichigo: The difficult part here is the way I manage my time, satsu. You have to prepare lesson plans, quizes, tests and record everyone's grades while practicing for live shows, satsu. How do you manage it then? Ichigo: As everyone thinks I'm crazy enough to handle everything, I write down notes on my memos, tsu. Like for example, between 8:000 PM to 9:30 PM, you prepare your lesson plans and 9:30 PM to 10:00 PM, prepare for bed, tsu. I also plan ahead. What happens if there is a conflict in your schedules? What do you do? Ichigo: I remember what my sister would always say to me, never replace what is important for something that is urgent. If one activity is more important from another, even if it's urgent, I'll do that important activity first, satsu~ But what if both of them are important? Ichigo: I would have to choose one of course, satsu. Apparently, I think about the choices through and see which one would benefit more than the other, satsu. Any idols you look up to? Ichigo: My partner, Sumire. She is confident and does her idol activities very well, satsu. I'm always moved by her performances, satsu. What's your favorite brand? Why? Ichigo: It has to be Candy Alamode More. The crazy patterns, the art-theme, it's all just bizarre and it fits me, satsu. Any favorite coords from that brand? Ichigo: The Cyalume coord. It's just so crazy, satsu. Why did you became an idol? Ichigo: To inspire others to do their best and grab all the opportunity they can, satsu! Why did you join Symphonata Productions? Ichigo: Well, they say they provide good idol training and I want to enhance my abilities as well, satsu. I also heard that there are many friendly people there too, satsu. What are your feelings, now that you're doing this for the contest? Ichigo: I gain this feeling of success that I once again grabbed an opportunity that I will never regret, satsu~ Ari: Okay! That was a nice interview Ichigo. What can you say to the hosts, your rivals and other people who are watching/reading this now? Ichigo: Thank you for giving us an opportunity to express ourselves through this type of interview, satsu. I can't wait to have more fun with everyone else too, satsu~ Ari: And that concludes Ichigo's part of the interview. Now that is two down and 24 more idols to go. ---- Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Interviews